Our Story
by Vampire-Lover-Tegs
Summary: What if Rose and Dimitri by some mircal had twins. But they couldnt keep them. So they gave they to alberta who adopted them. This is there story of growing up and discovering there true identys. But cant they figure out who they are ment to be with the help of new friends or is it all to late? written by Ashe678 and Vampire-Lover-Tegs
1. Chapter 1

**OUR STORY CHAPTER 1**

**Zahilia POV**

I leant forward and kissed my pretend mother, Alberta, on the cheek. Saraetta did the same. As twins, we looked nothing alike, me being Moroi and her Dhampir, but our actions were what gave us away. We did exactly the same thing, put us both through the same test and you get the same outcome repeated. We were also kind of telepathic. We talked to each other through our minds. Us twins were a bag of surprises. "Have fun at school," our 'mother' called, knowing full well that school was a place of torture and masks. I nodded for her benefit while Saraetta and I both mentally jinxed ourselves. _Gag splutter gag,_ we had both thought at the same time.

_Ugh, Damper training for the morning._

_Come on, suck it up, you know you like taking your frustrations out on people. That's why you broke my foot in the lunch line, 'member? I thought cheerily as she blushed deep red and the people walking past were looking at us strangely._

_I'm gonna kill you, Zah, someday I'm gonna kill you._

_Yeah, but I'll know when you're going to so I can run away and hide._

_Until I find you._

_It's called living in the present, Saar._

_We do we call each other the same nickname?_

_It has something to do with us wanting to make up for our lack of un-identicalness, apparently._

_We all know that's complete and utter bulllpoopies._

_You mean shit. Swear, it makes you disrespectful._

_She mind-rolled her eyes at me._

_I walked into my class, fire magic. Why couldn't I rotate magic classes, seeing as I specialized in them all? There was a new Moroi standing at the back, looking quite comfortable. She had straight blonde hair and startling green eyes. She would mix in with the crowd. The student body introduced me and I stayed quiet the whole time because of the introduction I got, "And that's the girl who doesn't voluntarily talk, her eyes bore into you instead. She and her sister are freaks. Zahilia and Saraetta."_

_Fire magic went quickly and so did textiles, though textiles was enjoyable: we were doing cross stitching, my favourite._

_French went slowly as I cannot speak French to save my I can, Sauvez-moi!Aide, un strigoi est m'attaquer (Save me! Help, a Strgoi is attacking me) but not fluently._

_I walked by my loner self to lunch, until Saar caught up with me. We kept heading towards the cafeteria. One of the good things about being a stuffed-up Dhampir-Moroi thing was that I didn't have to go to the feeders or drink blood_

**Saraetta POV**

"Miss Pedroski please answer the question."

Oh bullpoopie I hadn't been paying attention. I was watching Zar in fire magic class. It was time like these I was glad I had problems like the mind reading thing. Zar and I had a bond but I could read all peoples thoughts.

_Ha there is no way you can find the answer to that one. Who was the first person to be change to a strgoni and changed back and who did it. I'm a genius. Only a few people know that so there's know way she can answer._

Idiot.

"It was guardian Beloski and Queen Valissa," I said will a smile on my face.

He was saying something to me but the bell rang cutting him off. I smiled and slipped into Zahs head, bored with walking to combat class

Zah was skipping absentmindly because she was on her way to sewing

SEWING! She was happy because she was going to sewing. She is sooooo old fashioned

I walked into to class just before 'mum' did. She had a worried look on her face. I rolled my eyes at her and unluckily she caught me.

_Don't be rude. Your lucky I'm taking this class or that could on been trouble._

Ugh it was time like this where she said I acted like my mommy.

"Ok class I have some news," she said.

Yip tee do

"Guardian Hathaway and Guardian Beloski are coming in to talk to you and demonstrate some things tomorrow and I would like you to be on your best behaviour, ok now let's get started."

I was soo happy Rose Hathaway is my idol. And she is coming here.

I walked up to 'mum' not showing my excitement. We always went in a pair because I was better that all the other novices.

When the bell rang I went to find Zah.

_Heyy _

She mentally greeted me. We walked over to the food line

_What's all the fuss about over at the royal table_

_oh Queen valissa's daughter just moved here and her family are moving tomorrow_

_Great another royal pain in the bot bot_

_You know it wouldn't kill u to swear_

I grabbed a chocolate iced dounat from the tray and Zah grabbed a salad

_You know it wouldn't kill you to eat unhealthy food once in a while_

_The new girl keeps looking at us_ she thought picking at her food

I look at her she excused herself and started walking over to our table

_New royal walking our way_

_WHAT! Why does she want to talk to us?_

_I don't know I guess where about to find out_


	2. Chapter 2

Zahlia POV

She came over and greeted us, effectively ending our mind-conversation.

"Hey, my names Brooke and I think you're Zahilia," she said, looking at me."I'm Saraetta," my sister interjected.

Real smooth sis, I thought while failing to hold back a snort. Sar went bright red."Wow, the rumours are true; you guys do have silent conversations."

"Yeah," my twin agreed

Smoother, I thought, just to make her blush again, and possibly annoy the crap out of intended, she blushed.I know what your intentions were.She accused.I just rolled my eyes.

"I'll be going now," Brooke said rather uncomfortably, "And leaving you guys to doing your silent conversations."

I felt really bad now,She was the only person who bothered to try and be nice and we forget to make conversation with her. "Oh, .We're still working on the whole conversation thing."

She walked away while muttering to herself, "I hate royal politics, I hate royal politics."

Saar only felt slightly bad for her, so I admonished her in my head, Sar, you're supposed to feel sorry for her!She has to deal with royal politics.

Ha ha, she replied, You just admonished herself.

I gritted my teeth and wondered for the first time, why our nicknames sounded the same.

Because we are the same, ! Also, Rosemarie Hathaway and Guardian Belikov are coming tomorrow.

I spluttered so hard that I nearly chocked on my drink; trying to contain my laughter.It's not funny, you 're going to talk to Moroi as how to stay close to your guardian etc.

Yay, I sarcastically thought, I get to listen to some meaningless crap that doesn't apply to me. What fun! Please note the heavy sarcasm used, Saar.

Already noted.

The bell rang, signalling the second half of the day. We had Maths together in the advanced class, with Guardian Alto as a teacher. What a way to ruin the day. Guardian Alto was in an extremely bad mood; Saar told me.

Maths really was hell; like literally hell. He set a whole topic of work.7 exercises each. I think he got just a bit annoyed when we finished

_Yeah, just a tinsie bit. If you call a red face and spittle flying from his mouth a tinsie bit, then yeah, just a little bit,_ Saar thought to me.

_Sarcasm not noted, _I thought back.

_Is it your mission to annoy me or something? Hang on I know the answer, yes it is._

_I mentally rolled my eyes while saying, Come on, time for Bio._

_Yay!No sarcasm this time_

_Sure,_I said disbelieving me; tryingto wind her up

_As said before, I know your intentions_

_Yet you fail to foil them._

_You really get on my nerves._

_Intentions, my dear twin, intentions._

Mum had started the class for some reason. "Mrs Gulabovska is away, so I am taking the are doing anatomy of the heart"

I looked around

Great Saraetta isn't here yet

_Where are you?_

The response came straight away

_Talking to Brooke_

I frowned and wondered why she is with her.

Saraettas POV

I keep talking to zah through but it was confusing because I was talking to brooke normaly

"Wow so your twins and mori and dhamper"

"yer its kinda counfusing, mum dosnt know how it happened, she just found us on her door step one day"

"that's teriable"

"nar they write letters 1 per week and we send them back well mum does, we don't actually know them , she however knows where they live cuz she put them somewhere and then they write back"

"think you'll ever meet them?"

"mabey I really hope so"

_Where are you!_

_With brooke why?_

_Class just started_

_Saraetta , Get to class now _mum shot at me

"hello, earth to Saraetta"

"sorry, I have Zah and mum yelling in my head to hurry up"

She gave me a puzzled look

"You read minds"

"and you're a sprit user"

"shhhhh mum dosnt like people knowing that and how do YOU know that?"

"I'll tell you later come by my room and we can talk but right now we really have to get to bio"

Bio went really fast and I worked with Brooke. I don't think Zah likes her much.

Oh well I guess they'll have to get along.


	3. An

Heyy guys it me Vampire-Lover-Tegs and im sorry but some silly*cough ashe cough* Wrote ch 4 before ch 3 so im stuck waiting so I can write ch 5

I hope I can posted it before Christmas and if I can expect like 3 chapters

Plz keep reading

Vampie-Lover-Tegs


	4. Chapter 3

Zahilea pov

English .No, literally, were reading Jane Eyre.I don't look like much of a smut novel person but I am (AN: Smut novels are old romance novels,bronte, austen etc)

Mrs Belikov, I know, apparently she's the famous guardian's sister, not that I take her up to it, but she looks kind of similar.

"i wanna read werthing hight not this poopie" saraetta wined

_Swear, Saar._But, most importantly, she knows her stuff when it comes to though I had always been near the top in English, I was now acing my classes and getting top marks for every test.

this class was a discussion of the first 3 chapters

"Okay class, what's a brief outline of the story so far?"

I put my hand up and Saar rolled her eyes at me

"Yes, Zahilia?"

I was ready with my answer, being the smut-lover I was, "Jane lives with her uncles family, is attacked, fights back, gets locked up in the room where her uncle died. She sees his ghost and screams before doctor guy, Mr Lloyd, says she should be sent to a boarding school."

"That's basically it,"

We did some prophesisng on what might happen next, me with some 'pretty accurate guesses, seeing as I had read the novel before.

bell rang, signaling History was pure had an old, grumpy teacher that gave lectures every lesson with a complete and dead was dbbed Mr Monotone, even though his name was Strauss.

When the end of the day finally neared, I was ready for a nice afternoon curled up with some good old Jane Austen.

Saar bought Brooke over and I gave them the food mum prepared, before curling up with Northanger Abbey and Pride and Prejiudce.

Saraettas pov

I pased back and forth waiting for Brooke to arrive

"Saraetta, someone's at the door for you" mum shouted

"coming," I yelled bounding to the front door

"Ok I have to leave at 4.50 cuz mum and dad arrive here at 5" she said

"kay lets go to my room"I said smiling. I felt as if we had been bffl since forever we really we just met at lunch

We shut the door and I flopped down on my spare matress I used for gym

"how did you know?"she asked

I open my mouth to explain but zah knocked on the door

"mum says here some food for energy" she said handing me a tray of biscutes and two glasses of water

As soon as she shut the door and walked away Brooke got it

"shes a sprit user that the gold in her auroa but why is there the other elements, Oh she speslises in them all doesn't she"

I nodded

"you speslise in fire and sprit"

" yer yer yer I know but would you care to explain why you can read minds"

"My parents were both dhampers so no one could look us so they sent us to the acadmy and mum looked after us"

"soo is it strange being someone people talk about"

"not really im use to it"

"not really im used to it"

"soo whats the mat here for"

I shured "I love gym and dance"

"I did both when I was at court and I was pretty good"

"I can do walkovers "

"same"

"backwards walkovers"

"same"

"biranies"

"same"

"can I see them"

"sure"

Soon we were flipping all thought my room.

All to soon the clock said 4.50

"lets see who can do the most walkover to the frount gate"

"ok"I said ready to axcpet the chalage

"ready set go"

After the first 10 I started to get dizzie

"keep going" Brooke said

By the time we got to the gate both our faces were red.

We were there just in time to see her parents hop out

"Heyy brooks you look just a bit red" her dad said

"Well we did have a walkover competition on the way here"she replyed as if it was ovouse

"who is your friend" her mum asked

"Saraetta my name is Saraetta"


	5. Chapter 4

Rose's POV

"Saraetta my name is saraetta"

I froze. My daughter. Withen the first minute of coming back I had ran into my daughter. And she looked nothing like I had expcted her to. She had brown hair with caramel streaks that went down in ringlets past her butt. The green eyes sparckled.

I looked at dimitri at the same time as he looked at me I knew his worried expression mimicked my own.

Luckly lissa saw this and acted fast

"well it lovely to meet you" she said

_You are going to tell me everything because judging by that look you know something about her I don't._Lissa thought

"but I really need to get some rest I super tired ,rose came you help carry my bags to my room"

Damm it. I didn't want her to find out.

"bye Princess and Guadrian Hathaway it was nice meeting you" Saraetta called she seamed very exciyed to meet but wow she really had some of her dad in her I caught Dimitris eye as we were leaving and knew he was thinking the same thing

Once we were out of earshot the questions started.

"Ok how do you know that girl"

"ummm should I tell you"

"well how bout I ask dimitri he seamed to know as much as you"

I wonder if I should tell her. Well she gonna find out sooner or later.

"well shes kinda our daughter"

"WHAT! You have a daughter and you didn't tell me, it was when I ran away because I was pregnate with brooke wasn't it?"

"yes"

"anything else I should know like umm I don't know she has a sibling"

"heyy, how did you guess I was hoping it would talk more than one guess"

"Rose! You should have told me"

"but then you would of wanted to keep them"

"Well yes there my best friend children"

"and ovosly they take after us because the dhamper is already friends with brooke"

Damm I hop she dosnt pick up on the dhamper bit

"what do you mean the dhamper one"

"well one kinda sorta moiri"

She went to say something but instead held her breath and after a few seconds sighed

"I actual am tired so lets just go to the rooms and go to sleep"

I smiled. She wasn't going to talk about it anymore.

"and we will be informing Adrian and jill when they arrives tomorrow"

Damm

Zahilia's POV The next day

Up Saar, I thought impatiently, you'll be late for school.

I'm up, school means Brooke, Brooke means friend that doesn't annoy the poop out of me.

Swear, Saar, , I'm feeling all lonely now.

Payback is a bitch.

True.

"Time for school!" Our 'mum' bellowed from downstairs.I was running down the stairs with my hair brushed and clothes , however, was in pajamas and had an awful bedhead.

We ate our breakfast before I headed out the door and to my first and least favourite was unsuccessfully combing her hair when I entered the classroom with Brooke. "Hey, Brookie, we got another new and awkward royal to help out."

She snorted, "The royal's a boy, you know."

"That sentence screams sexism to me."

The 'awkward royal that was a boy' overheard and came towards us, awkwardly of course, though he was kind of sauntering in a weird but cocky way. "Hello ladies, whatcha doing?"

"Discussing bad pickup lines, how to combat them and flirting in general," I replied

"Name some of them?"

"U,I and the alphabet one, FU, empty seat, that kind of thing."

"You are aware that what you are doing could be classified as flirting, both of you?" Brooke asked, kind of incredulously.

"Yep, the difference between this and flirting is that flirting actually implies they have a chance."

"O ho hoo."

"You're sad; bagging yourself out."

He smirked, "I know."

"I can see two are going to become great friends-with-benefits over the years," Brookie prophesied.

"Wow, a prophet too?That's pretty impressive, even for you; our first not-family freind, beating Saar in backwards walkovers, having an awesome dad."

"Of course you like my dad, you him, and that 'awkward royal boy' that happens to be listening, all share the same twisted sense of sardonic humor."

"Hey!That 'awkward royal boy' has a name."

"Of course he does, we just cannot use it when we have not been formerly acquainted with it can we?" I put in diplomatically.

"It's Josh, just for the Josh is my nickname."

"Well, hey Jo, I'm Zahilia."

"I prefer to be known as Josh, Zah."

"Failed comeback, I get called Zah a-lot and don't mind it.I just shortened your shortened name.'

Saraetta POV

I was moping all the way to lunch as they postphoned the guardians talk because there friends had arrived too so we had to wait

I always been able to read people mind so when the new boy josh sat with us for lunch I knew he was Brookes actual cousin

I also gained the knolage that it was going to be way more than friends with benfates like brooke joked this morning

_Hee hee heeladies and gentaly men Zahilia and Josh are head over heals for eachother I thought to my self knowing zah was to busy talking to josh to notase_

Then something happened that kinda freaked me out

_What brooke mentally screamed and actually spat juice all over Zah and Josh_

If I hadn't been distressed that brooke just read my mind I would of laughed my head off

_You can hear me i thought_

_What why can I hear you_

_I don't know but we should probably talk to your mum and guardian Hatherway im guessing it has something to do with the fact that there shadow-kissed_

_Your right we'll go straight after science_

_Yess we have science_

_What the hell why are you ingoring josh and me! Zah voice penetrated into my mind_

_Oh crap what are we going to tell josh and zah ? I shot at brooke_

_Nothing she replyed_

"zah how come your responding but Saar isn't" Josh asked

"Pardon?" I Said having absoltulty no idear what they were talking about

"never mind ," josh said and zah rolled her eyes

I when to say something but the bell rang and brooke dragged me to metal work

I I finshed my task so brooke and me made rings and charmed them

"What the hell how can you carm something"she said way to loud luck everyone else was at the other end of the room

"shh people will hear you! I have all the power thanks to the bond that I have with you and zah I probably have stronger sprit and fire than you,"

We engraved Best onto her and friends onto mine.

We finshed just in time for the bell.


	6. Chapter 5

Sorry it took so long

and this is not a normal chapter because someone *cough ashe cough* has not sent me her part so i decided to update this bit so there was at least somthing

anywho on with the story

* * *

Rose's POV

As soon as I had finished unpacking I was exhausted. I went to the room next door as Lisa had fallen asleep already. As soon as I laid down I was dragged in to a sprit dream.

"You little fake," "Well you weren't going to unpack for me otherwise now were you?" she said as a grin spread across her face.

"Let me go back to sleep,"

"I know you know you're already asleep,"

"Actually I'm half asleep"

"yer well thats because I managed to drag you when you were half asleep but you could probably leave on purpose"

"cool"

"no wait I wanted to talk to you"

"what"

"was it on your honnymoon?"

"was what on my ohhhh"

"well was it?"

"yes"

"why didn't you tell me where best friends and you told about you and dimitri and invited me to the wedding and Ohmigosh Rose your going to have to tell them and both your parents and"

"what! No way. Why do I have to tell anyone"

"dont you think they like to talk to their parents ever?"

"they do I have written heaps of letters and I called them before they could read and write and Dimitri has done the same. I think its better than living with your parents personaly. We never fight and they're not afraied of me because I cant hurt them and I have more time to think what they say through"

"What about the family picnic and ball? You know how it feals to not have any family show up for those."

"fine but not right now"

"You have a week I sugest you tell Dimitri's family and Adrian"s tomorrow"

"Fine"

When the dream faded I dreamed of our wedding. I woke up when somthing wraped around me I rolled over to face him. He saw the worry in my face straight away

"what wrong Roza"

"my best friends evil skeming person"

"How so this time?"

"she worked out about Saretta and that let to Zahialia and since it lisa that means"

"she wants people to know?"He guess

"yes"

"don't listen then"

"I cant. she's using my past and the fact my parents never came to anything as a reason and trust me not having people show up is crap"

"so what are we going to do?"

"exactly what she wants us to do we are going to tell people. Starting with your family and Adrian and Jill but not Josh"

I could see excitement on his face but also worry I was going to ask why when I was dragged into another sprit dream. It was Adrian

"Shouldn't you be talking with your wife and not me"

"It good to see you too little dhamper"

"hold on ill be back"

Before he could respond I pulled myself out of the dream

"I'm going to tell Adrian now mabey jill if he can get us both in the one dream"

He opened his mouth to say somthing but I was already being pull back into a sprit dream

"Gosh Adrian would counting to 30 kill you"

"Knowing him probably" came lisa voice as she steped out from behind a tree

"What do you want now lisa"

"to tell you that I'm making your dress for the picnic slash ball "

"ugh the day that I'm dreadying and just to let you know I was about to tell Adrian when you intrupted me"

"well let go talk to Adrian now and will pick up Jill on the way mabey even dimitri"

I felt my stomach do a flip wether it was nerves or the fact I hate the feeling I get when when she does it "right who did you manage to drag in" I said

"say I if your present" lisa said "Lisa I rose"

I decided that this was stupid

"I ... Think this is stupid" She ignored my comment

"Jill"

"I and where am I"

"Adrian"

"I and this is very impressive how many people you have dragged into this dream"

"dimitri"

"I why am I here ohhhh"

"christen"

"I"

"hey I never agreed to fire boy" I said

"tough cookies it'll be like a bandaid rip it of all at once" Lisa responded

"hey um could somebody explain what's going on?" asked Jill

"dimitri and I have something to tell you" I gestured for dimitri to finsh

"no way rose it you who is explaining" Lisa said

"evil" I muttered under my breath then continued "ok so you know how I'm shadow kissed"

There was a mix reply of yer,yes and yep

"well that sot a means that I can get pregnant with dhampires"

"OMG rose your pregnant?"Jill said

"no" I took a deep breath then continued"but I once was"

The room fell into silence which dimitri broke

"their name are Saraetta and Zahilia and the go to st vladers and are 14 years old"

"Alberta is their fake mother"I added

"so that girl I saw today was your daughter?" christen asked

"yes"

"now before I let every one who wants to leave leave I want to say one thing that you all need to here rose you's are telling them tomorrow" Lisa said with her hands on her hips

I looked at dimity and he nodded

"fine"

"now those of you who want to leave may leave"

"Im defiantly staying Josh is very annoying" Jill said

"I agree" Adrian said

"dissing your own son I see" christen said

"well I want to talk to you so I'm staying even if it only for a few minutes" I said

"excuse us" I said while dragging Lisa away

"I'm gonna tell brook and Josh after I tell the girls tomorrow"

"nar don't let them tell their friends"

"they don't even know Josh yet"

"yes but considering that and daughters are friends i have reason to believe that the other will do the same thing and become friends with Josh" she said

"ok well think I'm going to go back to dreaming now"

"bye"

With that I left and fell back into my wedding dream

* * *

so did you like it

please review and we'll update faster

:)

_Tegs_


End file.
